A Spot Within His Heart-Yuzu's Edition
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Toshiro and Karin were together for some time now but then tragedy struck down hard, taking Karin along with it. Now living alone, Toshiro struggles to keep on living, knowing that Karin won't be there with him. Yuzu suddenly takes it upon herself to visit Toshiro and assist him in anyway she can. What is the true purpose of her visits? Genre: Slice of life, Romance, Drama, Tragedy


**Alright, I'm back with another one-shot fanfic. I hope you enjoy this one. **

A Spot Within The Heart

**Genre: **Slice of life, Romance, Drama, Tragedy

Let me start by saying how much I hated living in a big house. How hollow and quiet this house has become since her departure. This house wasn't always this huge, it wasn't suppose to be this quiet.

She wasn't suppose to have died that day, but saying that now won't change a thing. It's already been a month, but the memory of that day is still fresh on my mind, as if it just occurred just moments ago.

We were kids when Karin and I became engaged. At first, we didn't really see eye to eye. In fact, we both plan to get the other to call off the engagement forcefully. We played pranks among each other, neither one of us giving in until one day, we discover that the other was doing the exact same thing. After finding out, we both laugh as two sack full of flours were dump onto our heads. Covering our body from head to toe in flour.

"We're both idiots, aren't we Toshiro?" Her face smirking, maybe she lost it after the impact of the flour. Still, seeing her face covered in flour made me want to agree with her. "I guess we are." I said back, giving her the same grin she's giving me at that moment. After that, we became friends, very close friends until one day without knowing, we kiss. It wasn't anything crazy or passionate, but rather a slight touch of our lips. It didn't even last any more than 3 seconds but to us, it was amazing.

Karin and I were arguing over which of us should have the last slice of pizza. We sort of made it into a competition, the one who won in a random video game, gets the slice. We played for over an hour until suddenly the game froze. Our faces were so close as our foreheads were rubbing each other, like two Triceratops fighting over the same leaf.

I can still hear our voices screaming at each other.

"It's my slice!." "No, it's mine!"

Then it happen. Our lips sort of connected. Neither one of us sure who made the move but neither one of us really cared at that point. Instead, as we part, we look each other in the eye. Unaware of anything or anyone but our own. "Karin." I said. "Toshiro." She replied back.

"I love you, please go out with me." Both of us said in sync. Even with that, we didn't hesitate giving our answer.

"Okay, I accept." We answered, and laughed at our own foolishness. We were indeed a couple of idiots but we love each other for it.

We dated for several months and eventually we moved out of our parents' house and began to live on our own. Every day was always full of excitement and energy. There wasn't a single moment during those days that I felt my life was dull and boring, I was thankful of Karin for that. Then one day Karin left to get some stuff from a local convenience store. I remember it was cloudy that day and I felt a sudden rush wind moments after she left but think nothing of it.

It wasn't until a little bit over an hour and still no sign of Karin, that I left to search for her. I ran to a convenience store we usually go to for supplies. It was there that I saw a crowd of people collecting over a scene on the side. Curious on the commotion, I push the people aside until the scene became visible to my sight. There, she laid, her body being carry off to an ambulance. I quickly follow and made my way to her. Inside the ambulance, I can see that she's still breathing through her respirator. She's alive but although it was a sign that she's still alive, it was also an indicator of her time of dying. Her breath became shallower by the minute and then her eyes slowly open up to look at her surroundings.

"T-Toshiro?" Her voice whisper. It was clear by her face how painful it was for her to said that much. I lean forward and said, "Shh... please Karin, save your energy." Tears slowly runs down my face. Little droplets crash on her face as she looks into my face and then my eyes.

"Toshiro...I'm sorry... I should've been more careefuull." Karin spoke. Her voice losing strength the more she spoke. "It wasn't your fault so please, Karin, please I beg you, don't talk." I pleaded her, but she replied back by shaking her head in disagreement.

"Toshiro... there something else I have to say. Toshiro..." Karin grabs my hand, tightening it as her hand begins to tremble. "... please continue to move forward and never forget that I love you." Karin's cheeks were stained by her tears falling heavy. Her hands suddenly tremble a bit faster for a moment until suddenly it stop as her grip begins to loosen up, her eyes closing shut. The man across from me tried to revive her but I already knew then that she wasn't coming back. Everything around me sort of died out or more like tone down as the only thing in my sight is Karin's body in front of me. Her face, as if asleep, looking so peaceful as he tears around her cheeks begins to dry up. I already feel her heat from her body escaping, from just her hand.

Karin died before ever arriving to the hospital.

After the funeral, I began to made my way back home but suddenly felt a hand grasping my wrist. I thought for just a moment that Karin miraculously survived and that it was a cruel joke.

The thing is... Karin would never play a cruel joke, especially something like that. LIFE however, sort of does those things as I turned around to discover Yuzu, Karin's twin sister, looking at me. Her face still somewhat swollen with dried up tears. "Toshiro."

"Yuzu..."

"Um, if you need something, anything... just let me know." Yuzu said, giving a small smile, supposedly warm but during this rigid climate seems cold. Without saying anything I recommence walking, breaking her grip on my wrist in the process.

Like I said, it been over a month since Karin's death. Two weeks after her death, I heard someone knocking on my door. I reluctantly walked to see who was knocking.

I was surprised to see Yuzu there, holding a lunch box. "Yuzu? Is there something you need?" I asked courteously.

"I stop by to drop some food for you and to see how you are holding up." Yuzu confessed as she lifted her lunch she made to my face. "Thanks but I'm fine." I lied. Of course I'm wasn't fine, but I shouldn't be troubling Yuzu, Karin's sister, with my problems.

Yuzu shakes her head, sort of like Karin when she disagree with something. "Toshiro, you don't have to lie to me, I can see it within your eyes. You're not okay." Yuzu stated.

Then something came out off me, something I myself did not expected to leave my lips.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT! WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE ALRIGHT AFTER SOMEONE THEY LOVE JUST DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES!"

After those words left my lips, I noticed Yuzu's eyes, my reflection apparent in them. How shock my face looked from what I said. She also noticed my stupor face from what she said next. "Can I come in?" Yuzu asked of me.

With no will to refuse, I let her in. That day, she didn't say much, just made sure I ate what she prepared and did a little housework before leaving. After that, she came almost every day doing the same thing, although more thorough.

Then one day, I decided to ask her. "Yuzu." Placing my unfinished meal down. Yuzu looks up from her wiping the floor.

"You don't have to come here, providing me food and doing the housework." I said. Yuzu stop wiping all together and stands up. "Toshiro, I don't mind. In a way, it's my way of coping and I like doing housework." She replied with a small smile on her face. I ended it there, not sure what else to say. Then the next day, I decided to take a walk and during my walk, I met up with Ichigo, Karin's and Yuzu's older brother.

"Toshiro, fancy meeting you here." Ichigo begins the conversation. "Yeah, I could say the same thing about you. How are things?" I ask him. Ichigo smile a bit before frowning, it spark my interest. Scratching his head, he looks away from me.

"Dad's doing alright I guess, working overtime at the clinic but Yuzu... Yuzu really haven't been herself." Ichigo said. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Well, she usually so thorough when it comes to cleaning but lately, she been sort of off."

"I see..." I said to him. So Yuzu is having it rough too. Just as I though, I shouldn't burden her or any of them any further. After departing from Ichigo, I return home to find Yuzu waiting there for me. In that moment, I devise a plan to forcefully get rid of her. She shouldn't be here, helping me, especially when she should first be helping herself.

I'll scare her out of here. As I walk inside and remove my shoes, Yuzu comes in with a smile and a ladle. Nowadays, she prepare my food in my kitchen instead of her home. "Dinner will be ready soon, Toshiro. If you like, you can watch t.v. until it's done." She said, swing that large utensil around. If I'm going to do something, now is the time.

As she turns around, showing me her back, I sneak up to her and grab her forcefully.

"T-Toshiro?" Yuzu's voice rings in my ear as I force her down to the floor. "Don't you know it's dangerous for a girl and boy to be alone together, especially in a big house like this?" I ask, pinning her down and restraining her use of her arms. "As I see it, I could do anything with you right here and now and no one would come to stop me." As I said that last part, I tighten my grip and apply more pressure, earning a wincing out her. "T-Toshiro, please stoppp." Yuzu urge. "I came across Ichigo during my walk today." I state, suddenly her eyes widens in realization. "Seeing your eyes confirms it. Yuzu, you been having a rough time just like me but you still manage to come here everyday. Why?" I ask her sternly. Why go for such a length. What's in it for her? I want to know, or better it, I need to know.

Yuzu looks away, not daring to meet my eyes. "I could always force the answer out of you." I mutter slowly as I reach a hand to grope one of her breasts. She react accordingly with a moan but even then I could see it. Tears flowing out of her eyes and seeing it like that make me realize something. This isn't what I want. It isn't' what I want at all. Karin's last words reappear in my head, and realizing by doing this, I would go against what she desperately try so hard to say in her last moment. I didn't realize until later but by tears begins to drop softly until it begins to pour out like crazy. A few drop of my tears must have landed of Yuzu's face because she reach out to touch something on her face before she turns to look at me in awe. I pull away from Yuzu, head down, with my back resting on the wall behind me.

I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't be chasing Yuzu off, I should be helping her cope with the loss of her sister, my girlfriend, my fiancé. Suddenly I felt a pair of arm wrapping themselves around my head. "Toshiro... it's okay. You didn't mean to do anything wrong..." Yuzu's voice whispering into my ear, one of her hand gently stroke my hair. "..but you shouldn't be pushing the people close to you away, especially trying to scare me away from you."

Somehow along the way, we settle on the couch, with me laying down, using Yuzu's lap as a pillow. "Toshiro, you asked me 'why I keep coming here everyday?' the thing is, after seeing you in the funeral, I felt like I should help lessen the pain for you since I knew that the pain I was feeling then is very much similar to the pain you felt. I still feel this way. I know I shouldn't be talking since I, too been unlike myself, especially at home where just being there reminds me of Karin. You must've had it rough too, living in this house by yourself. All alone..."

Yuzu pause for a moment. I didn't say a word, instead, I continue to listen as she softly continue to stroke my hair with her finger. "...if I told you that, it wouldn't be the truth. Not the WHOLE truth anyway. The REAL reason I keep on coming over is..." She stop her stroking.

"...ever since we met as kids, I sort of liked you and when I got to know you even more later on, was when I fell in love with you." She loves me?! although I'm happy to hear it, I know the answer to her confession. "Yuzu..." I pull away from her lap to look at her in the same level from the ground. "Please Toshiro, let me finish what I have to say." She pleads. Again, I couldn't refuse her. "At first, I was stun and sad after hearing your engagement with my sister. It gotten worse as time passes but when you guys got together, I was happy. Happy that Karin fell in love with you the same way I did. Never did I seen her so happy like that, not since our mother passed away when we were kids." Yuzu wipes some of her tears from her eyes. "Never have I spoken so much with her about boys until you came along. I was positive that Karin genuinely loves you to heart and I was willing to set my feelings aside. Still, it doesn't change, even now when she's gone. I still love you Toshiro." Yuzu said, reaching to grip my hand on the sofa.

"Yuzu, you can never replace Karin. She will always have a special place within my heart." I said, meeting her head on. I won't run away from my problems, not ever.

"I know...I know..." She said, smiling, not minding the tears dripping. "...but I too, want to have a special place within your heart." Yuzu said, placing her other hand cover where my heart would be.

I have to tell her. "Yuzu, I don't love you." I flat-out said to her. Yuzu's eyes waver for a moment but stay, looking at me. "I'll make you fall in love with me." She simply said, giving me a smiling after I pretty much told her I didn't love her. For some reason, it didn't surprises me. Smiling back, I reply back to her with, "I look forward to it." Although I don't love her, I plan to move forward and who knows... I might just fall for her along the way.

**End**

**Please tell me what you think and hopefully you enjoyed read this story. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
